shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowy Ranch
Mandy The Shadowy Ranch is a large ranch and it is shadowy in day time but it is luminous in night time. This magical iridescent phenomenon has attracted many people from Shan Shui both for its beauty and mystery. There are many kinds of animals in it, especailly wolf. Most of the ranch are flat grassland. The ranch is surrounded by an amazing fence. All the people get on well with animals. The relationship between animals and people here is just like friends. The ranch and all the people in it work at night time and rest in day time. It is impolite to visit Shadowy Ranch in day time. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-coloured-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside There is a fence surrounded the rancn, which is made of wood. However, the fence is surrounded by fireflies. A dark metal door is on the fence. In day time, the ranch is shadowy and it is difficult to find. To reach the ranch, visitors should find the door and wait till night when the ranch gets luminous and fireflies shine. There is a path outside the fence, which is to reach the ranch. That is the only way to Shadowy Ranch. The path is clear and obvious in night time, but shadowy in day time. Visitors can find the path easily in night time because the path is lumious in night time. There is a Scottish fold always stays behind the door as the ranch's guardian. Inside The inside of the ranch is a large falt grassland. There are some red brick houses, which is of one story. They are not adjoining, but scattered. Firefly is everywhere inside the ranch. There is a well in front of each house. The water in the ranch is come from the wells. Besides, there is a artificial lake in the middle of the ranch. Animals play in the lake. A big outdoor movie garden stands in front of the house of the owner of the ranch. It is for all the people in the ranch. The seats are made by wood and painted into yellow. Every Friday, all the people will get together to watch movies. It is just like a big family holding a party. Sometimes, animals also will stop to watch for a while! There is no other buildings except the brick house and the movie garden. So the animal in the ranch are free to move, no matter in day time or night time. Age/History Lang Shun's parents owned the ranch before Lang Shun was born, when the ranch was not shadowy. After Lang Shun was born, his parents disappeared and only left the ranch to Lang Shun. And from then on, the ranch has become shadowy. Purpose The Shadowy Ranch is designed for the people do not like live in the day time. And it is also a animal shelter. However, it is not for money to all the people. People Owners * Lang Shun Residents * Huang Xiaocui * Bei * Dorrit Bronte * Cathy Bronte * All the people can not live in the day time or do not like to live in the day time. Users * Huang xiaocui * Bei * Dorrit Bronte * Cathy Bronte * People who can attract the fireflies flying around him. Category:Location Page